


La luz de la locura

by sara_f_black



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, oc-ish, reincarnation-maybe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces los destellos de la locura iluminan lo que hasta el momento había estado escondido en las sombras. </p><p>Andrew/Miles (o Arthur/Merlin, si le preguntan a Miles).</p>
            </blockquote>





	La luz de la locura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



> OC–ish. Modern Reincarnation? AU. Temas de enfermedad mental (cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia, no está basado en técnicas de intervención específicas ni tratamientos particulares). 
> 
> Escrito para el amigo invisible de lamarcadenimueh por el final de la serie.

El lugar es frío y oscuro. Andrew lleva ya ropa de invierno pero igual tirita cuando una brisa gélida recorre el pasillo. Si su padre supiera que está aquí se enfadaría muchísimo, pero no puede evitarlo. Necesita saber cómo está. 

Necesita verlo y hablarle de nuevo. Tal vez pueda hacer algo para ayudarlo. Tiene que hacerlo. 

La enfermera lo mira con expresión de duda.

–Sólo puedo darle información a sus familiares. 

Andrew tuerce el gesto. 

–Su tío está muy enfermo para venir –miente con aplomo–. Yo… soy su novio. 

La segunda parte también es una mentira, pero tiene un sabor a verdad que Andrew no se permite cuestionarse. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Mira a su alrededor con desesperación. Tiene que salir de allí. Nadie comprende lo que sucede, nadie quiere hacerle caso, pero está seguro de lo que va a pasar. 

Andrew está en peligro, pero a nadie parece importarle. 

¿Por qué van a preocuparse los demás por él? Es su trabajo. Miles tiene que cuidarlo. Salir de allí, neutralizar las amenazas… 

Un escalofrío lo recorre al recordar los ojos grandes y azules del chico de nuevo ingreso con el que se habíaencontrado en el patio del colegio saludando a Andrew con entusiasmo. 

No importa si nadie le cree. Tiene que detenerlo. 

Mira a su alrededor una vez más. No hay ventanas, no hay salidas. 

Invoca sus poderes. Tiene que salir de allí. 

No sucede nada. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Andrew recuerda claramente el día que conoció a Miles. Era el chico nuevo en el colegio, todos los demás se conocían prácticamente desde la primaria. Todavía en el presente conserva ese aire de nerd que en otra época le habría alejado con rapidez de él. Nunca habría imaginado que después de su primera pelea (fue genial, en medio patio del colegio, tuvieron rueda de gente observando y abucheando al recién llegado), Miles iba a terminar ayudándolo involuntariamente en su primera clase. 

Mucho menos hubiera pensado que su padre le iba a nombrar su tutor para el resto del año. Él creía que le había dado un regalo al poner a uno de los estudiantes del colegio a su disposición, aunque Andrew había tenido la sensación de que le estaba humillando. 

Miles no se había negado. Nadie le negaba nada al director. 

“¿No lo ves? ¡Es el destino! ¡Desde el principio: mi destino es estar contigo!” 

Cierra los ojos cuando las palabras de Miles retumban en sus oídos. Las imágenes de lo sucedido corren de nuevo frente a sus ojos: Moses se sostiene una toalla contra su mejilla para detener la hemorragia; el cuchillo de mesa con el que Miles le había cortado la cara en pleno comedor estudiantil está olvidado en el suelo; él sostiene a Miles contra la pared, increpándole por lo que acaba de hacer; Miles grita advirtiéndole que si no eliminan al chico será su perdición. 

La doctora del colegio corriendo para ponerle una inyección de un calmante al chico mientras llega la ambulancia. 

Está loco. Está en un maldito psiquiátrico, le han puesto una camisa de fuerza. Atacó con un cubierto a un chico de primer año cortándole la mejilla.

Sin embargo, esas palabras suyas retumban dentro de él. 

Desearía que fueran verdad y no una locura. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Cuando cierra los ojos por suficiente rato puede ver a los dragones:uno negro y enorme, otro blanco y pequeño. Ambos le hacen reverencias y ambos tiemblan bajo su voz, la cual suena vibrante y poderosa, aunque él mismo no la entienda al escucharla. 

Miles está seguro de que no duerme. Se traslada de una realidad a otra con abrir o cerrar los ojos. El problema es que sólo con los ojos cerrados tiene acceso a las armas que necesita para cumplir su deber con los ojos abiertos. 

Al inicio no había visto la relación. Ahora es tan clara que puede dibujarla en el aire. Gerard, el alma de la fiesta, incapaz de recordar las tareas y siempre comiendo una manzana mientras planea con los demás su próxima travesura; Paul, alto, fuerte, forma parte del equipo de lucha del colegio y sigue a Gerard donde haga falta; Leonard, serio y formal pero siempre con una sonrisa en los labios escuchando las locuras de sus compañeros; Eimer, rápido y ágil para los deportes, siempre atento a su bella hermana… 

Son ellos. Todos ellos. 

Si pudiera hacer que Andrew viera sus sueños… 

Comprendería. Aceptaría. 

Recordaría. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Hay debate entre los médicos sobre si debe verlo o no. A fin de cuentas, forma parte de su delirio. Uno de ellos incluso dijo que “todo su delirio está construido en torno a Andrew”. 

No va a negar que la idea le pone nervioso. 

Finalmente, aceptan que lo vea frente a frente en una cámara de Gesell, mientraslos doctores observan desde el otro lado del vidrio. 

A Andrew se le reseca la boca y le sudan las manos, pero no es exactamente el hospital o los médicos observando lo que produce su ansiedad. 

Sin embargo, cuando Miles entra a la cámara y lo mira a los ojos, sonríe y a Andrew le es imposible no hacer lo mismo. 

–Estás bien –es lo primero que dice Miles, aliviado y feliz. 

–Por supuesto que estoy bien –replica Andrew–. No soy un completo inútil, me las puedo apañar sin ti. 

Se arrepiente de inmediato de sus palabras, pero Miles solamente sonríe y toma asiento frente a él. 

–Eso es debatible –le replica. 

Andrew se obliga a mantener la sonrisa. No cree que Miles sepa hasta qué punto está perdido desde que tiene que lidiar con su ausencia. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Extraña cuando aún no había empezado a recordar. Cuando era Miles, el único amigo de Andrew que no pertenecía al grupo de gente popular, el que le decía las verdades a la cara sin tapujos, discutía con él, reían a carcajadas. Viajaban juntos al colegio, pasaban tardes enteras haciendo tareas y estudiando. Miles le ayudaba a salir adelante con sus estudios, Andrew le ayudaba a sobrevivir dentro de la sociedad estudiantil. 

Luego habían empezado los sueños. Las imágenes inconexas. Los nombres. Las escenas. 

Los recuerdos. 

Un día, al ver a Andrew a los ojos el nombre había venido rápido a sus labios: Arthur. 

Sin embargo, sospecha que ese sentimiento tan intenso que tiene al verlo no es producto de sus recuerdos, de su destino ni de su deber. 

En cierta forma ya existía antes de que todo eso empezara. 

–¿Por qué él? –le pregunta una de las doctoras que se acerca a hablar con él. 

Miles sabe a lo que se refiere. 

–Porque es él –replica con sencillez. 

La doctora ladea la cabeza con suavidad y el pelo le cae como una cascada a un lado. Su nombre es Mary, según la placa que lleva, y Miles se pregunta si no la conocerá de su otra vida también. 

–¿Él es Arthur? ¿O él es tan importante para ti como Arthur para Merlin? 

Miles no contesta a eso. Viene a ser prácticamente lo mismo. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Los doctores creen que algo de normalidad le hace bien, así que Andrew empieza a acudir con sus deberes para que le ayude a hacerlos. 

Siempre se ha mostrado fastidiado ante las constantes correcciones de Miles y las veces en que le ha puesto en manifiesto descaradamente que es más listo que él.

–Eres un nerd –solía decirle. 

–Para tu buena suerte –solía replicar Miles, dedicándole una sonrisa de las suyas, abierta y sincera. 

Es ridícula la cantidad de detalles que recuerda y extraña sobre su relación ahora. Quisiera preguntarle a Miles si a él también le pasa. 

Todos en el colegio le preguntan por Miles. En especial Gerard, siempre se han llevado muy bien. Oh, y Gaby, la novia de Lando, con quien Miles había tenido amistad desde poco después de haber ingresado al colegio. Eso no le extraña. Sin embargo, la tendencia de todos a preocuparse por cómo está llevando el propio Andrew la situación le molesta un poco. 

Él está bien. 

Se lo repite una y otra vez. Puede creerlo al menos mientras se encuentra sentado a la misma mesa que Miles, mientras este revisa los deberes que le han dejado y, aun cuando no ha ido a clases, los resuelve antes que él. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Andrew es un tipo desesperante,nadie lo sabe mejor que él. Nadie ha puesto nunca a prueba su paciencia de esa manera pero, a pesar de ello, sabe lidiar con él mejor que nadie. Miles siempre supo de alguna manera cómo guiar a Andrew hacia la dirección correcta, aunque no siempre le haga caso sin tomar unos cuantos desvíos previos. 

Más de una noche se ha desvelado por él, más de una temporada ha pasado olvidándose de todo lo propio por ayudar a Andrew. A veces siente que él no lo nota. Otras veces con una sonrisa y un “gracias”, una mano en su hombro o unos dedos desordenando su cabello, se siente más que recompensado. 

Tal vez por eso había optado por contarle todo en su momento. Tal vez no había podido controlarlo. Pero deseaba, realmente deseaba, sentir que Andrew lo veía. 

Que Andrew estaba con él en eso. 

Es extraño que sea justamente ahora, tildado de loco y encerrado en un manicomio, que Andrew sea quien vaya a él, quien se aproxime, quien busque cómo ayudarle. 

Sólo por eso vale la pena estar allí. 

Aunque, en realidad, daría cualquier cosa por estar fuera de ahí y que le crea. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

El padre de Andrew no entiende su preocupación. Miles le daba tutorías, quizá pudiera considerarlo algún tipo de amigo, pero eso es todo. ¿Por qué esa actitud? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de estar siempre en el psiquiátrico? 

Debería concentrarse en sus estudios. Es su último año antes de la universidad. Debería estar disfrutándolo… no viviéndolo dentro de los pasillos fríos y tristes de un hospital de enfermos mentales. 

Andrew está cansado de oírlo y no va a intentar explicárselo. 

–Déjalo ir –le aconseja su padre con gravedad–. Tienes otros amigos. 

Andrew se detiene antes de replicar. Es justo en ese momento cuando se da cuenta de que Miles no cuenta realmente como un amigo. 

No es parte del grupo de chicos populares que se mueven por el colegio como si fuera suyo. Se lleva bien con todos, eso es cierto. Desde hace un par de años pasa todos los recesos con ellos y a Andrew le gusta mantenerlo a su lado.

Sin embargo, “amigo” es una palabra que se queda corta y no deja de ser inexacta. 

Pero no le gusta pensar en ello. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

El día que los doctores dicen que Miles está mejorando llega cuando deja de perderse entre los sueños fragmentados y empieza a hilar su sentido. En entonces cuando se da cuenta de su error. 

Fingir. Pretender ser normal. Esa siempre fue la clave. 

Mentirle a Arthur. 

No quiere hacerlo pero empieza a comprender que no tendrá otra opción. No hasta que Andrew acepte que es Arthur. 

Aunque una parte de sí se rebela ante la idea. Arthur está ligado a él por el destino. Lo necesita y le mantiene cerca incluso a su pesar. 

Andrew, en cambio, está con él sólo porque quiere. 

Tal vez por eso una parte de Miles sigue prefiriendo a Andrew. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Tal vez pudo haberlo prevenido. 

No ha parado de pensarlo en todo ese tiempo. Debió notar antes que algo estaba mal. O mejor dicho, lo notó, pero no hizo nada al respecto. 

Primero fue la tendencia de Miles a llamarle Arthur en lugar de Andrew. Fue extraño, considerando que ya tenían años de conocerse cuando empezó a hacerlo. Se lo decía en ocasiones, observándolo con atención después, como si esperara encontrar una reacción en él más allá de la confusión y el reclamo habitual por cambiarle el nombre. 

Luego habían sido los comentarios fuera de lugar. “Recuperar el trono va a ser la parte complicada. Aunque quedarás mejor en las portadas que William y Harry”. 

Comentarios sin sentido sobre recuerdos que Andrew no comparte y a la fecha, no sabe de dónde han salido. “Gerard y Paul tienen práctica desde la otra vida en robar comida de la cocina, no me extraña que siempre logren adelantar la merienda en el comedor”.

Temores infundados. Advertencias sobre Myra, la guapa hija del mejor amigo de su padre que va a su mismo curso. “No te fíes de ella” decía. “Sólo para estar seguros”. 

Pero no empezó a sospechar que algo marchaba mal hasta que empezaron los comentarios sobre la leyenda artúrica. 

–Arthur. Sí, como Arthur Pendragon–le había confirmado Miles mirándolo con extrañeza, como si no entendiera sus dudas–. Reinarás sobre todo Avalon y para eso necesitarás mi ayuda. 

Él le había increpado pidiéndole seriedad y Miles le había devuelto una mirada totalmente seria. En ese momento le había explicado todo. 

–Estás loco, ninguna leyenda artúrica se parece a nada de lo que acabas de decir –le había replicado él con desdén. Era incapaz de asimilarMiles creyera todo aquello de verdad. Había pensado que era una mala broma. 

Ahora sabe que había dicho con sinceridad cada palabra. 

Delirio estructurado, lo llaman los doctores. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

La magia vendrá eventualmente. Se convence de eso después de una noche soñando con una cueva de cristales. Recuerda la voz de su padre diciéndole que él es magia y por tanto no puede morir. ¿Era algo así? No está seguro. 

No puede estar seguro de nada. 

Decide dejar de forzarse. Si las puertas no se abren es porque no es momento aún. Tal vez tiene que salir de ahí de manera normal para ir a encontrar la respuesta afuera. 

Eso hará. Siempre hay una solución. Siempre. 

No tendría como destino proteger al rey de Camelot si no tuviera los medios para hacerlo. 

–¿Aún estás intentando que se manifiesten tus poderes mágicos cuando los llamas? –pregunta un doctor en una de las citas que tiene en el día. 

–No –responde de manera sincera. 

El doctor parece satisfecho y Miles sonríe con inocencia. Ya no lo espera: sabe que sucederá en el momento indicado sin que tenga que forzarlo. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Gerard y Paul van de visita un día junto a Andrew. Miles está mejorando y los doctores quieren probar que se encuentre con otros amigos de los que forman parte de su delirio.

Es una visita agradable, llena de risas, anécdotas sobre lo que ha acontecido en el colegio desde la ausencia de Miles y por unos momentos todo parece normal. 

Luego, de repente, Andrew nota el error. Le parece que Gerard y Paul lo pasan por alto.No sabe si en medio de sus risas los doctores que los observan lo habrán escuchado, pero él sí lo ha hecho. 

Miles ha preguntado por “Mordred” para corregirse inmediatamente después y preguntar por “Moses”. 

Andrew está a punto de comentárselo a los doctores, pero la tarde es tan absolutamente perfecta, excepto por ese pequeño detalle, que decide no decir nada. 

Tal vez ha sido un error a fuerza de la costumbre por sus delirios ya superados. Intenta convencerse de eso. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

–Los doctores dicen que estás mejor –comenta Andrew esa tarde–. Tal vez eso signifique que te dejarán salir pronto. 

Miles sonríe. Está satisfecho de su actuación. Aunque cada vez le cuesta más pensar. Algo está nublando su mente y no termina de entenderlo. A veces tiene miedo de que Myra o alguna de sus aliadas hayan tenido acceso al hospital de alguna forma. Podrían haber seducido a un doctor. O a un enfermero. 

Tal vez su magia sí haya despertado aunque la suya no. 

Se obliga a apartar esas ideas de su mente. Andrew está ahí, le sonríe abiertamente, parece satisfecho con la noticia. 

–¿Ya te aburriste de venir a verme aquí? –pregunta Miles con un tono natural de juego entre ellos. 

Andrew tuerce el gesto. Luego esboza esa media sonrisa que Miles recuerda tan bien, de siglos atrás, de un rey llamado Arthur, que está nuevamente vivo ante él sin saberlo. 

–Me gustaría poder hacer otros planes contigo. 

Miles arquea ambas cejas. 

–¿Quieres hacer planes conmigo? 

–No vengo aquí de paseo –replica Andrew de manera algo seca. 

Pero Miles lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que está nervioso. No es un gesto tan propio de Arthur. O quizá sí. Tal vez sea algo más propio de Andrew. 

No entiende por qué últimamente se le hace más difícil asimilar que Arthur y Andrew son la misma persona. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Una noche Andrew sueña con castillos. Con batallas de caballeros, torneos en un patio de entrenamiento,un pueblo adorando a su rey y hectáreas desoladas por la guerra. Sueña con un trono, con banquetes y con un sirviente llamado Merlin. 

Se despierta sobresaltado y corre a lavarse la cara al baño. Ha escuchado tanto sobre los delirios de Miles que le han infectado el inconsciente. 

Va a la cocina y se toma un vaso de leche caliente antes de volver a dormir. 

Los sueños no vuelven a repetirse y no le habla a nadiede ellos. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Miles extraña sus sueños. Ya no se encuentra por las noches con el castillo brillante y majestuoso. En parte es agradable no tener que limpiar armaduras y correr peligro de muerte, pero extraña toda esa vida que parece escapársele entre los dedos. Las aventuras, los caballeros, las cabalgatas, los días y noches en la habitación de Arthur sirviéndole… 

Lo extraña. Además, le preocupa. Necesita más información. Datos para proteger a Andrew de Moses y de Myra. No. Mordred y Morgana. 

¿Por qué le está costando tanto pensar? 

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunta Andrew con preocupación en su siguiente visita.

–Claro –responde Miles. Sabe que tiene las cosas que tiene que decir para poder salir de allí. 

Sin embargo, no logra sonreír. 

No hasta que Andrew toma su mano por debajo de la mesa y la estrecha como si quisiera decirle con ese gesto que está ahí. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Miles está cambiando. Los doctores lo llaman “mejoría”, pero Andrew no está seguro. Es cierto que hace días no le pregunta por Moses con temor, ni hace insinuaciones sobre la precaución que debe tener con Myra. Tampoco ha vuelto a equivocarse con el nombre de sus amigos ni a decir nada parecido a que su destino es estar juntos. 

Sin embargo, no parece estar bien. 

Le falta brillo en la mirada, que ahora está algo perdida. Le falta la sonrisa fácil y el ingenio para replicarle con rapidez. Está apagado y sombrío y eso a Andrew no le gusta nada. 

Quiere a Miles de vuelta. 

De momento, lo único que obtiene, es que le den permiso de volver a su casa. Su tío está feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, sus compañeros no pueden esperar para que regrese al colegio y Andrew no entiende por qué no se siente aliviado. 

Cuando Andrew le acompaña en su regreso a casa, Miles cierra los ojos y se apoya en su hombro, como si estuviera muy cansado para disfrutar el hecho de estar libre de nuevo. 

Lo abraza contra él y le deja descansar pensando que, tal vez, se han invertido los papeles y ahora le toca a él cuidarlo. 

Una vez más siente que la palabra “amigo” se queda corta, pero no le importa. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Cuando ve a Moses en el patio del colegio se tensa por completo. El chico se ve tan joven, iluso e inocente que casi se siente culpable de ver la cicatriz en su mejilla. Al parecer los padres de la víctima han renunciado a la orden de restricción contra Miles por insistencia de su hijo, así que además tiene que darle las gracias por poder regresar a su colegio. 

Se obliga a ser amable con él. No es tan difícil contenerse cuando Andrew no aparta la mano de su hombro, donde le aprieta con firmeza. 

Miles se apega a su plan y se muestra arrepentido. No se fía de Moses, aunque ya no pueda recordar tan claramente por qué. 

Cuando más tarde lo ve hablando con Myra tiembla de miedo de manera instintiva, pero nota que Andrew está atento a su mirada y la aparta de inmediato. 

Fingir. Pretender. Eso se le da bien. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Trata de no separarse demasiado de Miles. El regreso al colegio es difícil. Algunos lo miran todavía con miedo y otros como si fuera un bicho extraño. 

Hay un salto gigantesco en la visión del estudiantado entre el nerd que ayuda a los populares y el loco que acuchilló en la cara a un compañero. Sin embargo, Miles lo maneja con mucha entereza. Aunque Andrew sospecha que, más bien, no se da cuenta o no le interesa. 

Es su presencia continua a su lado lo que evita que otros se metan demasiado con él. Aunque no puede dejarse todo el crédito. Ya Gerard y Paul le dejaron la cara hecha un poema a Adrian, el chico que estaba diciendo todo tipo de calumnias sobre Miles en el patio durante uno de los recesos escolares. 

Nadie le ha dado mucha importancia al asunto: Adrian suele contar mentiras sobre todo el mundo, se lo ha ganado a lo largo de los años. 

Los profesores también parecen tener una precaución extrema en lo que a Miles se refiere, pero el chico sigue siendo uno de sus estudiantes con más facilidades para comprender las materias. Además, como Andrew le acercó los deberes por varias semanas en el hospital, está bastante al día. 

Andrew está orgulloso de la manera en que Miles se está adaptando de nuevo. O al menos así interpreta la alegría que siente al ver a Miles a su lado en cada clase, en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, observando sus prácticas desde la gradería del estadio de fútbol… 

Miles está de vuelta.

Sin embargo, una parte de él, la que siente que el alma se le va al piso cuando nota lo ausente y adormecido que está, no deja de gritarle que no es así. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Es sencillo hacerlo. Miles es listo y desde su internamiento ha ido aprendiendo las pautas. En otra vida le hubieran cortado la cabeza o le hubieran quemado vivo si no sabía ocultarse. En esta, será internado de nuevo. Ambas opciones son imposibles de aceptar. 

Empieza poco a poco. Sabe que puede haber una reacción negativa si elimina todas las pastillas de golpe. Las tritura y las deja irse en el agua del inodoro. Su tío no lo sospecha. 

Poco a poco, Miles va recuperando claridad en sus recuerdos. Empieza a sentirse él mismo de nuevo. 

Sabe que va por el buen camino. Esas pastillas nunca lo dejarán recuperar los recuerdos que necesita. Mucho menos dejarán que la magia nazca de nuevo. 

Está mejor sin ellas. 

Nadie va a notarlo. Es un experto en disimular. Arthur no fue capaz de detectar su magia en toda una vida. 

Ni Andrew ni nadie va a notar nada ahora. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Andrew tarda mucho más en aceptarlo que en darse cuenta. Son pequeños detalles. El momento extra que se toma en ocasiones Miles para decir el nombre de alguno de sus compañeros. El leve destello de desconfianza en sus ojos cuando ve a Moses y la incomodidad cuando está Myra presente. El regreso de la chispa de diversión en sus ojos, la sonrisa llena de seguridad, las respuestas ingeniosas, la mirada de adoración… 

No. Eso último nunca lo ha perdido. 

La extraña bruma que lo había cubierto desde sus últimos días en el psiquiátrico se diluye. La pesadez y la somnolencia ya no están. Todos lo ven como signos de mejora. 

Andrew se esfuerza por verlos de la misma forma. 

No logra engañarse a sí mismo, pero la sensación de que Miles está regresando lo compensa. 

Sólo debe estar alerta de que esta vez no ataque a nadie. 

Ahora está seguro de que no puede permitirse perderlo de nuevo. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Se ha controlado perfectamente hasta esa dichosa fiesta. Miles no hubiera ido pero Moses y Myra están ahí y es su deber estar alerta. Su tío cree que es buena idea. Salir, distraerse, hacer vida normal con sus amigos. Prácticamente es el final de su vida colegial, en semanas estarán fuera para siempre e irán a la universidad. 

Al menos los demás. Miles no sabe todavía qué será de él. 

Sin embargo, no son ni Moses ni Myra los que terminan por exaltarlo. Es ridículo, pero la imagen de Andrew y Gaby bailando es lo que lo altera. Lando, el novio de la chica, está fuera de la ciudad, algo normal para el hijo de un diplomático que le gusta llevar a su familia en los viajes largos. Andrew se ofreció a ir con ella en su lugar. Lo acordaron hace tiempo, cuando Miles aún estaba internado. 

No puede dejar de preguntarse qué más ha pasado en su ausencia. 

Miles no está seguro de cómo termina con Andrew acorralándolo en el pasillo detrás del salón de la fiesta. Él se limitó a hacer algunos comentarios sobre el cuidado que debe tener con Gaby y, de repente, Andrew está casi encima de él, demandando explicaciones. 

La preocupación y alarma en su rostro lo paralizan.

–Está pasando de nuevo –declara Andrew y parece que decirlo le cuesta demasiado. Tiene miedo. Miles no puede creer lo que escucha–. ¿Es eso, verdad? ¿Quién crees que es Gaby? ¿Por qué crees que quiere matarme? 

Miles niega de inmediato, aunque alguna sensación de alarma sigue despierta dentro de él. 

–No, no matarte –dice rápidamente, casi balbuceando, incapaz de procesar que Andrew lo haya descubierto– sólo... 

Nota la confusión en los ojos de Andrew, mezclada con la furia con la que le sacó del salón antes de que nadie más pudiera oírlos. Al menos, cree que fue por eso. Se calla, incapaz de decir lo que piensa. 

De cualquier forma, ve la comprensión dibujarse en sus ojos poco a poco. Andrew retrocede un par de pasos y Miles apenas se atreve a dejar de apoyarse en la pared del callejón, que hasta ahora le ha sostenido de maravilla. 

–Crees que es Guinevere –dice Andrew, seguido de una carcajada seca. Incrédula. 

Miles se siente avergonzado de repente. No hay nada que temer de ella. Es Gaby. Su amiga de toda la vida. 

No. Es Guinevere. 

Pero,¿qué había de malo en ella? 

Se sonroja porque lo sabe demasiado bien. 

Andrew lo mira ahora con el enfado algo diluido entre la risa. 

–¿Tienes miedo de que me case con ella? –Pregunta Andrew, la risa tiñendo el tono de su voz–.No creo que Lando estuviera muy feliz con la idea. ¿Es tu Lancelot? 

Miles tuerce el gesto y desvía la mirada. 

–No te burles –dice con un tono más herido del que hubiera querido. 

Antes de que se dé cuenta Andrew está de vuelta frente a él, haciendo desaparecer el pequeño espacio que separa su espalda de la pared. Lo mira todavía con los ojos divertidos y con una mano lo toma de la barbilla para hacer que lo mire. 

–No me voy a casar con ella. Ni siquiera pienso salir con ella, o besarla o… nada –le asegura–. No me interesa. No me interesa nadie más. 

Miles tarda un momento en procesar lo que eso significa y cuando lo hace, Andrew ya lo está besando. Es fuerte, posesivo, ansioso, como si tuviera mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo. Por un momento, Miles está seguro de que todo este tiempo ha estado equivocado. Andrew no puede ser Arthur. El rey de Camelot nunca lo hubiera besado así, nunca lo hubiera arrastrado a un callejón o un pasillo desierto para besarlo como si no quisiera hacer nada más en este mundo. 

Luego, conforme responde y profundiza el beso, sus dudas desaparecen: nadie aparte de Arthur podría hacerlo sentir así en ninguna vida. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Se ha vuelto loco también. Es la única explicación. Algo debe ir mal con su cabeza porque no puede estarse aprovechando del estado mental alterado de Miles de esa manera. No puede colarse dentro de su delirio para besarlo y sentir, por primera vez, que no va a volver a perderlo. 

Andrew hace una nota mental de disculparse con Gaby más adelante y buscar una excusa que no implique la salud mental de Miles. 

Le cuesta explicarle a Miles por qué aquello está mal. Por qué se detiene y le hace irse con él de la fiesta. Intenta explicárselo mientras caminan, pero él se ríe. Tarda en darse cuenta de que lo dice en serio y entonces el miedo tiñe sus facciones. 

–¡No, no Andrew! ¡Esto es! ¡Es el destino! 

Tiene miedo cuando lo escucha decir esas palabras. En lo que han hablado desde el momento en que le besó, Miles ha admitido que no está tomando sus medicinas y jura estar mejor que nunca. Lo peor de todo es que Andrew le cree: tiene muchísimo tiempo de no verle tan animado ni escucharle tan feliz. Tal vez nunca antes de ese día. 

Caminando han llegado a un parque que está desierto a esa hora. Andrew se sienta en una banca para tratar de procesar lo que ha hecho mientras que Miles no deja de caminar en círculos, hablando sin parar. No puede seguir el hilo de sus alterados pensamientos. Con costos logra seguir el hilo de los propios.

Sin embargo, cuando Miles se arrodilla frente a él y pone una mano en su rodilla, tiene que mirarlo. 

Nota entonces que la manía, el delirio y la locura no se ven en su rostro. No es la misma expresión que cuando atacó a Moses ya tiempo atrás. 

–No te pido que creas, Andrew –dice en voz grave y un escalofrío recorre a Andrew por la espalda–. Yo creo lo suficiente por los dos. 

Andrew desvía la mirada. 

–No quiero que quieras estar conmigo por lo que creas que has recordado –señala con una amargura que no sabía que sentía. 

Miles ríe ante esa oración. 

–Realmente eres idiota –dice, sin dejar de reír. 

No le da más explicaciones. Sólo lo mira intensamente y Andrew está perdido. 

Es una locura, lo sabe, pero ya lo está besando de nuevo. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Andrew lo obliga a ir a todas las citas. Miles no se pierde ninguna y sus respuestas son intachables. Es un maestro del engaño, es una cualidad que sobrevive en esta nueva vida. Los doctores quieren saber más de su relación con Andrew y sobre eso también miente. 

No quiere arriesgarse a tener interferencias indeseadas. 

Han sido muy discretos. No quiere que su tío o el padre de Andrew pongan el grito en el cielo. Tampoco quieren al colegio metiéndose en sus vidas. 

En un par de semanas terminan con todo y se van a graduar. 

Sus amigos parecen sospechar algo pero no han dicho nada. En cuanto a Moses y Myra, Miles está casi seguro de que no saben nada. 

Andrew es bueno disimulando, lo que Miles sí atribuye a esta nueva vida. No puede evitar sonreír cuando piensa que es la primera vez que están guardando juntos su secreto. 

Toda su relación en la vida pasada giró siempre en torno al secreto. En esta ocasión, por primera vez,el secreto es de ambos. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Andrew no está seguro de cómo han convencido a todos de que les dejen hacer ese viaje juntos. Su padre está feliz por sus excelentes calificaciones al final del año. Tiene que reconocer que son gracias a Miles: todavía no está seguro cómo lo ha logrado entre tantas preocupaciones, emociones y visitas al hospital. El tío de Miles está feliz porque sus doctores le dan ahora un buen pronóstico mientras siga la medicación, a la cual se ha adaptado mejor de lo que esperaban. 

Todos parecen comprender que Andrew es bueno para Miles. Se pregunta cuántos alcanzan a comprender qué tan bueno es Miles para él. 

Es el final del colegio. Pronto empezarán otra etapa y una escapada en la carretera no le parece mal a nadie. Después de todo, la persona que mejor se encarga de Miles, incluso cuando entra en crisis, es Andrew. 

Llevan toda la documentación necesaria, los números de contacto y las pastillas bien etiquetadas. Se despiden de ellos con alegría y optimismo. No es hasta que están fuera de su ciudad que Miles se permite ir tirando las pastillas por la ventana del auto. Una a una, hechas polvo tras desmenuzarlas en sus manos. 

Andrew ha guardado algunas, pero no le dice nada: no las está contando. 

Miles está feliz y allá donde vayan no estará Myra, ni Moses, ni siquiera Gaby. Andrew confía en que serán unas buenas vacaciones. Serán ellos dos, la carretera y el coche. Los moteles para pasar la noche y el asiento de atrás del carro. Miles quiere buscar una cueva de cristales y Andrew le deja hablar, convenciéndose de que al volver sabrá si es necesario buscar ayuda de nuevo. De momento, ir de campamento no le puede hacer daño a nadie. 

El delirio de Miles es inofensivo. Está casi convencido. La mejilla de Moses puede pensar diferente, pero Andrew ha decidido que él puede controlarlo. Le cuidará, le vigilará lo que sea necesario. La culpa ha ido disminuyendo conforme va pasando el tiempo. Cuando mira a Miles a los ojos y ve su cariño, su adoración y su admiración, es capaz de ver que va más allá de su delirio. Es algo que en cierta forma siempre ha estado ahí pero hasta ahora Andrew no había sido capaz de apreciarlo. 

Tuvo que estar a punto de perderlo entre medicinas que roban el alma y paredes de hospital que les impiden verse. Ha tenido que venir el mágico Merlín, Arthur, el gran rey de Camelot y toda la mesa redonda para hacerle ver lo que hasta ahora había estado ignorando. 

No le importa que sea mentira. Tampoco le importaría que fuera verdad. Prefiere a Miles hablando acelerado de un pasado de leyenda que anulado y paralizado por un medicamento que le roba su esencia. 

Miles es un loco que busca el renacer de la magia, esa que cree que ha perdido. Quiere mostrarle de lo que es capaz. Protegerlo y salvarlo cuando sea necesario. 

A Andrew le gustaría hacerle entender que a través de él ya ha conocido la magia. Que está totalmente salvado mientras se encuentre a su lado. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

A veces, el mundo le hace dudar de sus recuerdos. En ocasiones, cuando tiene que tomar la medicación de nuevo, todo se sumerge en la bruma por un tiempo. Algunos días, cuando se da cuenta de lo absolutamente feliz que es, le importa poco lo que pasó en el pasado. Sabe que a Andrew lo tiene sin cuidado: sólo le importa su presente. 

Por su parte, del presente, hay tres cosas que Miles tiene muy claras. 

Ama a Andrew. 

Su destino es estar a su lado. 

Y por alguna razón, aunque está seguro de que en otra vida fue Arthur y sea capaz de distinguir en él al Rey de Camelot, ya no es capaz de dejar en esta vida de decirle solamente Andrew. 

Tal vez porque ahora tiene claro que le ama desde antes de haberlo recordado.


End file.
